The Troubles of Filming
by cherryblossomrocks93
Summary: Instead of a game, Kingdom Hearts is going to be a movie. Everything is like the game, except OC's and random stupidity that takes place during the filming. Beware of frustration and ADHD kids. Act 1 Scene 1: The Meeting


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts Chronicles. Just my OC and my randomness.

Genre: Humor, Adventure

Chapter 1: It's gonna be a long day and dreadful movie in the making.

Director: Act 1, Scene 1: Meeting the main character in Traverse Town.

Sora: No, You got the introduction all wrong. First it is when I am falling into the ocean and the heartless begin to attack and Riku and Kairi and, and.

Director: Some of the people who are going to be watching this won't give a care about you and your friends. Rena, come out.

Rena: Do I really have to do this. I'm an OC, for crying out loud! Many people don't give a care about an OC!

-Starts to mumble to herself-

Director: Now!

Rena: Fine, start with this stupid stuff and the sooner I am done the sooner I can leave. -Stomps to the camera and begins to rehearse this new introduction-

Rena: Oh, my diary. –searches for the diary—Crap, I don't have it with me!

Director: You are supposed to get everything ready on time.

Rena: Shut up!

Director: What did you just say to me!

Sora: After we are done, can we have some ice cream.

Director and Rena: -_- We don't care about you, Sora.

Sora feels something grabbing the back of his clothes. It was Riku.

Riku: Get back here right now; it isn't your time yet to shine.

Director: Get Sora away from my sight or we will have to fire him and you too.

Riku: -_-, why me.

Rena: Shut up, all of you! –Gets a bucket of water and dumps water on Sora and Riku—

Riku: My beautiful hair.

Sora: I want ice cream.

Director: Can we start now?

Rena: I got the stupid diary.

Director: Begin…now.

Rena: ―Begins to write in the diary and talks at the same time—

Diary Entry # 1

Today is the day where I start to write on you, even though I have had you for the past month. At first I didn't want to write in you because people say that diaries are for little girl. I'm not a little girl mind you, I'm fifteen. Besides, I was to told to do this because sometimes I can't remember stuff from what I previously did. Don't you dare laugh, or I will never use you again and will tear you to shreds. Just before I forget, my name is Rena. Long brown hair that is pulled up in a sideways pony.

Anyways, I don't really know where to start yet. I know, let's talk about the weather here. It is raining outside. Dark, ominous clouds are covering the sky, which brings heavy storms that could blow you away with the rushing winds. I had to run for cover and once I found the place, of course I was drenched; I began to open you up. You should be grateful that I didn't let you get wet and you were warm underneath my scarf. I not quite used to rainy weather like this. Where I am from, it barely rains, but still rains enough so that the flowers won't get wilted. I can't judge this place yet. After all I have only been here for a week.

By the way I'm in a refugee town called Traverse Town, which people who are homeless come to this place in hopes that they will find a place to live and find a job and blah blah blah.

Well I am tired and will write on you tomorrow.

Director: Cut. No, no, no! You were doing well until the end.

Rena: What are you talking about!

Director: You are supposed to explain fully about Traverse Town and why it is a refugee town.

Rena: I think I did that. I got an idea. How about we don't do this diary thing! –Starts to chuck it away until the director grabs it from her hand—

Director: Let me see that. –Begins to read it— _I think this is so stupid. The director is stupid, Sora is stupid, and I know that I will be stuck with them forever. How did Sora ever get a role in this anyways? What the heck is his obsession with ice cream? I swear this kid has ADHD or something. _

Director: Let's forget about the diary.

Rena: Finally. How about when I first meet Sora, like it should be.

Director: Fine. Sora!

Sora: Yes. –The outside of his mouth has ice cream—

Director: Wipe off your mouth and begin.

Sora: Okay! I now get screen time.

Director: New Act change. Act 1 Scene 1: The Meeting

Sora: Where the heck am I? I was just at Destiny Island and then I suddenly appear here. –Pauses- Ah man, now my arm is sticky from wiping that ice cream off of my face.

Director: -face palms- Why didn't you wipe your mouth with a napkin, instead of your arm. Again!

Sora: Calm down.

Director starts to film, once again.

Sora: Where the heck am I? I was just at Destiny Island and then I suddenly appear here.

Rena: -starts to walk- Excuse me, you look quite lost.

Sora: I am. What are those black, small, yellow eyed things with those antennas? They don't look like butterflies. I hope I will never turn into those butterflies?

Rena: -sweat drops- Butterflies, where did you get that?

Sora: Well you see it is from "The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles."

Director: Ignore the idiot right now. Sora, begin at "I am."

Sora: I am. What are those black, small, yellow eyed things with those antennas?

Rena: Heartless.

Sora: What are heartless?

Rena: That thing.

Sora: What thing?

Rena: What are you stupid!

Sora: I'm not stupid. I know my times table. Two times three equals five.

Rena: I rest my case.

Sora: What?

Rena: Nothing.

Director: Cut, cut, and cut! Both of you are stupid. Start back, when you –points at Sora—say, "What are heartless?" By the way Sora, two times three does not equal to five.

Sora: It isn't.

Director: No. Anyways start.

Sora and Rena: Okay, we are ready.

Director: Begin.

Sora: What are heartless?

Rena: When people have a lot of darkness in their heart, they turn into Heartless.

Sora: Okay, where am I at then?

Rena: -points to the sign-

Sora: Traverse Town: The Refugee World. Wait a minute, you mean I am at a different world. I have another question. What the heck is this key sword thing.

Rena: Wait a minute. Is that a Keyblade.

Sora: A what.

Rena: The Keyblade can kill those heartless. Look out Sora, it's a Heartless!

The heartless puppet begins to creep behind to Sora. Sora on the other hand is staring off into space and completely forgot everything.

Director: Cut!

Sora: What is it now?

Director: Kill the Heartless.

Sora: Oh right!

Sora kills off the heartless in a heartbeat.

Sora: Thanks.

Rena: No problem.

Random voice: As long as you have that Keyblade, those Heartless will continue to attack you.

Rena: Squall!

Director: Cut! Rena, what did you do wrong?

Rena: Can't think of a thing.

Director: You were being a fan-girl.

Rena: I am not a fan-girl.

Squall: Did you forget that my name isn't Squall. It's Leon.

Rena: Whatever.

Director: Can we start now. Squall, repeat what you were saying to Sora.

Squall: It's Leon. Got it memorized.

Rena: Don't steal Ax-

Director: Stop being a fan-girl and stop stealing other

Sora: Can we start now, because I want to eat another ice cream.

Director: One ice cream cone per day.

Sora: But why.

Rena: Can we start now.

Director begins to film again.

Leon: As long as you have that Keyblade, those Heartless will continue to attack you.

Sora: Who are you?

Leon: I'm not answering that until I knock you out.

Sora: Knock… -get's knocked out-

Rena: Ouch.

* * *

Director: I guess that was good enough. Everyone, this is where we will stop for the day. Now it is time for your report cards.

Rena: Report Card.

Director: Yes. ALL OF YOU GUYS GOT F'S.

Rena: No one cares right now. -Turns off the camera and starts to beat up the director-.


End file.
